Sky Breaker
by Sky's Inquisitors
Summary: Salah jika kau kata bahwa para pejuang itu diciptakan sejak awal mula; nyatanya para pejuang adalah mereka yang mengambil keputusan di saat kritis―seperti sang vulkanologis yang tengah dihadapkan pada dunia yang benar-benar di luar nalarnya. Terutama bila berhubungan dengan manusia bersayap burung dan perang di antara sesamanya. [AU/Multipairs]


"Selamat datang, wahai ksatria.

Sekali lagi, kukatakan selamat datang kepada kalian, para pemberani yang bahkan sudah mempunyai nyali untuk membaca kisah ini. Kurasa kalian sudah tahu, bukan, ceritera semacam apa yang tertera dalam buku ini?

Oh tentu, tentu kalian harus tahu. Jikalau kalian, wahai para ksatria, belum tahu apakah yang hendak dituturkan kepadamu, maka kalian harus tahu. Kalian harus mengerti bahwa kisah ini tak main-main, bagaimana pun bentuk pesan ini tersampaikan padamu.

Ini adalah perawalan dari sebuah pertentangan antar dua ras yang masih berakar dari moyang yang sama. Perpecahan yang terjadi karena perasaan dominasi dan segregasi yang terlalu kentara antara dua kelompok penguasa langit di dunia yang jauh di atas langit.

Tentu saja kau tak pernah tahu akan kisah ini. Ceritera ini tak pernah bermula dari tempatmu berpijak saat kini, melainkan lahir dari tempat dimana para manusia bersayap tinggal dan beterbangan di angkasa. Kau mungkin tak akan menemuinya sekarang, namun percayalah, akan ada waktu di mana kau akan bertemu dengan mereka.

Merekalah keturunan dari burung dan malaikat yang berada di surga. Turun ke dunia dalam dimensi lain, menciptakan peradaban yang benar-benar unik, berbeda dengan kaummu. Beribu tahun mereka hidup dalam perselisihan, hingga akhirnya dimulailah gencatan senjata di antara mereka.

Kisah ini, adalah tentang pertentangan dua suku ini. Suku bersayap penguasa langit yang kini berada dalam perpecahan yang sengit.

Dan sebelum kau melanjutkan membaca kisah ini, ada baiknya kau harus tahu, bahwa kisah ini tak sekadar kau baca. Sepanjang jalan, sepanjang huruf, kata dan kalimat, setiap tetes darahmu dipertaruhkan. Nyawamu dipertaruhkan untuk mengikuti ceritera ini.

Tetapi ingatlah, kiranya kau mencapai kisah ini sampai akhirnya, berbahagialah, karena kau akan dinobatkan menjadi Ksatria Pembelah Langit."

* * *

**Sky Breaker**

_Hetalia : Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya_

**WARNING**

AU/USUK in any kind of logic you can think of/PruCan

* * *

Seperti seekor anak burung, terbukalah kelopak mata mereka. Perlahan, lembut, dan tanpa suatu kesadaran diri, pastilah itu sebuah insting untuk bertahan hidup. Segera cahaya tertangkap oleh retina mereka, tertangkap oleh suatu pengetahuan dasar yang dikelola di alam bawah sadar para manusia. Hijau adalah warna utama yang mendominasi pikiran mereka di kala tersadar dari tidur lelap.

Terdengar kalau salah seorang dari mereka mengerang, bukan oleh luka, hanyalah pertanda atas kesadaran diri, diikuti pula dengan gemerisik dedaunan yang beradu dan suara pakaian. Adakah yang mulai bergerak? Dirinya sendiri tak kuasa untuk bangun, merasa terlalu nyaman berada di tengah-tengah aroma yang sangat ia kenal. Itulah aroma hijau rumput dan dedaunan, juga aroma getah dan kulit pohon. Aroma yang menandakan kehidupan dari sebuah dunia. Tapi, dipaksanya untuk ikut membuka mata, mengikuti perilaku rekan-rekannya. Hijau dedaunan menatap dirinya, jauh dan tinggi di atas sana dan bertindak bagaikan payung raksasa yang menghalangi masuknya cahaya mentari, terkecuali untuk celah-celahnya.

"Semuanya…kalian baik-baik saja?"

Suara itu datang dari sampingnya, dan tanpa melirik atau menengok ia sudah tahu siapa sumber dari suara itu. Serentak, jawaban yang terdengar tak jelas dari para pemiliknya menghidupkan suasana hening dari pohon dan dedaunan itu. Satu persatu dari mereka mulai beranjak bangun, begitupula dengan dirinya. Tanpa butuh waktu lama mereka semua sudah berdiri di atas kedua kaki masing-masing, saling menginspeksi keadaan, juga satu sama lain.

Rambut yang acak-acakan, kulit yang ternodai kotoran, dan pakaian lusuh berbau keringat, sangat jauh dari kondisi pertama mereka dikala memulai ekspedisi. Selagi rekan-rekannya memperhatikan satu sama lain, juga barang-barang bawaan mereka yang tercecer ke sana ke mari, seorang Alfred Franklin Jones memilih untuk memperhatikan dunia sekeliling mereka melalui pandangannya yang terbatas.

Tangan berbalut sarung tangan itu menyentuh sebatang pohon, dan dari balik bahan yang ia kenakan dapat dirasakan tekstur kasar dari kulit tersebut. Pohon itu tak ada bedanya dengan pohon lain. Kulit yang keras dan retak, batang yang lebar dan menjulang tinggi ke angkasa, serta dedaunan yang hijau kekuningan. Tak ada yang berbeda, dan hutan itu merupakan hutan biasa di mana hewan-hewan hidup dan ekosistem berkembang. Namun, tidakkah ia merasa ada sesuatu yang…kurang? Mungkin lebih tepatnya, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang sangat berbeda.

Dan perbedaannya, bisa dikata _cukup _fatal_._

"Oi Al, kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh?" Ia berbalik, mengubah pandangannya yang semula tertuju pada dedaunan yang terletak tinggi di atas batang pohon, menuju salah satu rekannya. Seorang albino bernama Gilbert Beilschmidt menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya dan juga curiga. Alfred memandang ke arah lain, untuk sementara waktu menghiraukan Gilbert. Mata birunya yang tersembunyi di balik lensa kacamata memperhatikan kejauhan, namun ia tak bisa menangkap apa-apa terkecuali rimbun pepohonan juga kabut yang tampak menyelimuti mereka.

Kembali memberikan pandangannya terhadap Gilbert, dan dengan wajah yang terlalu serius untuk kepribadiannya, ia pun sampai pada sebuah kesimpulan yang sangat jelas: "Ini bukan hutan tempat kita berada sebelumnya."

Mudah dan simpel, tepat pada pokok dari permasalahan. Rekan-rekannya yang lain, seorang pria Hispanik dan sahabatnya seorang pria berdarah Perancis, juga adik kembarnya serta Gilbert tampak terkejut, namun tak ada yang bertutur kata. Takutkah mereka untuk menghadapi kenyataan, atau terlalu kagum jiwa mereka untuk bisa bersuara?

Lembut, sebuah suara yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya lah yang memecah keheningan diantara mereka semua. "A-Al, kau yakin tentang ini?" Pria yang ditanya hanya membungkuk, mengambil _shotgun_ yang terjatuh tak jauh dari tempat ia sebelumnya berbaring. Alfred membalas, sembari memeriksa kerusakan yang mungkin saja terjadi terhadap senjata kesayangannya itu. "Tentu Matt, kau kan seorang ahli botani. Kau pasti tahu ada yang sangat salah."

Matthew 'Mattie' Williams memandang wajah yang tampak seperti refleksi dari dirinya, tulang pipi yang tinggi, hidung yang mancung, juga rambut pirang yang sama menandakan mereka sebagai keturunan _Anglo-American_. Namun, di tengah ketidak percayaan dan keraguan, Matthew harus mengakui kemampuan deduksi dari sang kakak. Ia pun semenjak awal sudah merasakan adanya kejanggalan diantara rimbunnya pepohonan tersebut. Bentuk pepohonan yang sekilas tampak normal namun sesungguhnya janggal hanya dilihat dari tingginya, juga kurangnya kicauan burung meski matahari masih tinggi di angkasa.

"_Oui_, pohon ini cukup janggal," seru salah seorang dari mereka, Francis Bonnefoy namanya. Tubuhnya membungkuk ke tanah, tangan kiri menopang tubuhnya melalui sebuah pohon, sedangkan dedaunan tersemat di jari-jari tangan kanannya. Jelaslah bahwa ia sedang menginspeksi sesuatu. "Bentuk batang serta akar mengindikasikan sebuah pohon ara, namun," ia bangkit berdiri, tangannya membersihkan sisa-sisa kotoran yang menempel pada pakaiannya, lalu lanjut berucap, "daun ini," ditunjukannya daun yang telah ia raih dari tanah, "adalah daun pohon pinus."

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo yang sedari tadi berdiri disamping pria Perancis itu ikut mengamati dedaunan di sekelilingnya. Ia, yang juga seorang ahli botani seperti Francis dan Matthew, harus mengakui kalau hal itu sangat janggal. Sebetulnya ia masih tak percaya dengan hasil penemuan rekannya. Besar kemungkinan kalau dedaunan mati di sekeliling mereka berasal dari lokasi lain, yang mungkin saja tertiup oleh angin, tetapi dengan banyaknya jumlah daun yang ada, sepertinya mustahil ada angin sekencang itu. Ia pun tak bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana bentuk dedaunan yang ada di atas mereka, terlalu tinggi letaknya dan cahaya mentari yang berhasil menembus tabir daun itu tak membantu penglihatannya. Haruskah ia memanjat? Memikirkan tindakan tersebut, ia melirik ke sekeliling rekannya, dan berdasarkan bahasa tubuh yang mereka sandang Antonio terpaksa mengakui kalau mereka semua tegang, begitu pula dengan dirinya.

Alfred sendiri hanya bersandar pada sebatang pohon, berusaha menemukan penjelasan yang logis di balik semua kejanggalan ini. Selain pepohonan rindang yang menghalangi langit, dan kurangnya suara kicau para burung, ia juga mengkhawatirkan kabut yang berada di sekitar mereka, menghalangi pandangan untuk bisa melihat lebih jauh. Ia berani bertaruh ini bukan tempat mereka pertama kali berada.

Di tengah lamunan dan segala jenis pikiran yang menghantui dirinya, secara mendadak Alfred menggerakkan kepalanya seolah mencari-cari sesuatu, dan dengan efektif mengagetkan rekan-rekannya yang tengah berdiskusi satu sama lain. Tidak cukupkah mata itu membelalak, memandang ke sekeliling dengan sebuah kepanikan yang tak dapat diartikan oleh kawan-kawan, serta adiknya sendiri?

"Ada apa Al? Apa ada sesuatu?" Suara itu penuh dengan kekhawatiran, dan Alfred merasa bersalah terhadap teman-teman yang tengah memperhatikannya dengan pandangan khawatir dan tegang.

"Tidak…sepertinya aku salah lihat," jawabnya dengan cepat, tak mau membuat lebih banyak kekhawatiran di dalam grup yang sudah cukup tegang dan gelisah ini.

Matthew dan Francis tampak tak membeli perkataannya, namun mereka tak tampak akan segera mempertanyakannya, dan hal itu membuat Alfred mendesah lega di dalam pikirannya. Ia tidak ingin menyampaikan deduksi yang salah, dan mungkin membuat mereka lebih paranoid lagi dibandingkan ini. Sesungguhnya ia sendiri tak yakin dengan apa yang mungkin sudah ditangkap oleh telinga dan matanya. Apakah ia terlalu lelah, gugup dan juga takut, dikarenakan ketidakpastian yang seolah berdiam diantara mereka semua? Namun, ia sangat yakin kalau telinganya telah menangkap suatu suara. Suara kepakan sayap diiringi dengan jatuhnya ranting dan dedaunan. Dan kepakan sayap itu bukanlah suara seekor unggas hutan biasa, Alfred berani menjamin dengan jiwanya. Suara itu terlalu kuat entah mengapa, dan sesaat setelah mendengarnya ia merasa ada sesuatu yang bergerak pada sudut pandang matanya. Hanya saja sesuatu itu telah menghilang, meninggalkan ranting yang patah, ketika Alfred memutar lehernya dengan tajam.

Ada sesuatu di sana.

Bersama dengan mereka di dalam hutan yang nampak hampa walau nyatanya tidak. Ia bisa merasakan segala gerak-geriknya tengah diawasi, dan secara insting ia mempererat cengkramannya pada senjata kepunyaannya.

Seberkas cahaya, kecil dan seolah tak bercela telah membawa Alfred kepada puncak dari paranoianya. Matthew yang tak menyadari cahaya itu pun menjadi viktimnya, jatuh terjerembab di atas tanah berkarpetkan dedaunan kering selagi Alfred melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas tubuh sang adik. Matthew yang kelewat heran dan kesal dengan tindakan sang saudara kembar segera mendorong Alfred ke samping, sebuah keluhan siap terlontar dari mulutnya. Hanya saja keluhan itu tak pernah keluar seketika ia menyadari semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi sang kakak. Pupil matanya mengecil hingga bagaikan setitik bulatan hitam diantara ungu dari iris matanya, dan darah memilih untuk meninggalkan wajahnya ketika ia menyadari betapa dekatnya ia dengan kematian kalau saja tidak berkat kakaknya.

Kala itu tak ada waktu untuk bereaksi, ataupun memberikan tanggapan terhadap anak panah yang tengah tertancap tidak terlalu jauh dari keberadaan sang kembar berbeda marga. Mereka hanya mengingat sebuah desingan angin, tanda bahwa sesuatu tengah merobek aliran udara dalam kecepatan tinggi, juga sebuah panah yang mendarat hanya beberapa sentimeter dari wajah Francis. Tentulah mereka tak pikir panjang, segera melarikan diri dan melupakan barang bawaan mereka terkecuali untuk senjata api yang selalu tersemat di salah satu bagian dari tubuh mereka.

Francis adalah yang pertama kali melarikan diri, selagi Antonio mengikuti tak jauh dari dirinya. Gilbert bersama dengan Alfred segera menarik Matthew untuk berdiri, dan walau masih dalam keadaan kebingungan, pria itu pun memaksakan kakinya untuk membawa tubuh beserta kehidupannya pergi dari ancaman yang tengah menggelora.

Kelima orang peneliti itu berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi, berusaha untuk menyelamatkan hidup mereka dari makhluk apapun yang tengah mengejar. Kabut mereka terjang seolah itu hanyalah kumpulan udara, pepohonan mereka lalui bagaikan panorama yang disaksikan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mereka yakin ada sesuatu di atas mereka, jauh di atas dahan dan berkamuflase sepenuhnya dengan rimbunnya dedaunan sehingga tak bisa mereka tangkap hanya dengan kasat mata, namun mereka tetap ada. Banyak. Pastilah jumlah mereka tak hanya satu atau dua, berdasarkan banyaknya suara ranting yang patah dan dedaunan yang hancur remuk di bawah hentakan kaki mereka. Ataukah itu hanya pikiran mereka yang memainkan suatu ilusi? Ah, namun tentulah panah yang terus menghujan bukanlah suatu wujud permainan dari alam pikiran mereka, bukan begitu?

Sebuah anak panah melesat, dan merobek jaringan daging pada pundak sang albino. Besi itu menggores tubuhnya, merobek kulit beserta daging yang berada di bawahnya, lalu menarik darah segar untuk mengucur turun dari segores luka itu. Sebuah luka gores bukanlah perkara, namun gaya yang dihasilkan oleh panah perusak itu cukup untuk membuat Gilbert jatuh terjerembab ke atas tanah. Matthew yang mendengar suara tangis kekasihnya, segera berganti halauan, tak peduli dengan anak panah yang mungkin tengah membidiknya, dan siap untuk dilepas kalau dirasa sudah tiba waktunya. Alfred, Antonio dan Francis juga mengurangi kecepatan mereka, hingga akhirnya berhenti berlari sepenuhnya. Wajah mereka penuh kekhawatiran, antara ingin kembali dan menolong namun juga berlari menjauh demi menyelamatkan diri.

Alfred tapi takkan pernah meninggalkan siapapun sendirian. Ia berdiri sebagai penjaga diantara mereka selagi matanya tertuju kepada Matthew yang berusaha membantu Gilbert berdiri. Lagi, terdengar suara kepakan sayap di atas mereka, dan Alfred harus menengadah ke atas, hanya untuk menemukan sesosok manusia tengah bertengger di atas sebuah batang pohon. Refleks, dan tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Alfred segera menembak. Namun pelurunya tak mengenai sasaran, lebih memilih untuk menjatuhkan batang yang tengah ditumpangi sang pengejar misterius, dan kalau saja ia sedang tidak dalam keadaan hidup dan mati, mungkin ia akan menganggap sosok manusia terbang itu sebagai ajaib.

Sayang ia tak memiliki waktu untuk kagum, karena pada detik berikutnya pelatuk telah kembali ia tarik, menerbangkan sebuah peluru yang berhasil mengenai sosok itu tepat di perut. Bersamaan dengan jatuhnya sosok tersebut ke atas tanah, tak beberapa jauh dari mereka, Gilbert dan Matthew kembali belari, dan Alfred hanya sempat melihat sedikit dari sosok tersebut―

―sayap?

Ia tak salah lihat, kan? Mana mungkin itu―

"Kita harus cepat!" Teriak salah satu dari mereka, namun Alfred tak yakin siapakah pemilik suara tersebut, dia ataukah seseorang yang lain?

Baru beberapa menit dari pelarian mereka, walau sesungguhnya terasa jauh lebih lama dari itu, tubuh mereka mulai memberi keluhan marah dalam rupa kurangnya oksigen dan rasa sakit pada kaki mereka. Tubuh pun sudah mencapai ambang batas, selagi tak ada kepastian apakah pengejar mereka masih mengikuti atau tidak.

Dan mungkin sekarang saat yang kurang tepat, tetapi sempat terlintas di pikiran mereka; tidakkah para pengejar mereka ikut lelah juga? Tunggu, mengapa mereka lari pada awalnya? Karena panah? Ah, betapa banyak pertanyaan yang tak terjawab saat itu, dan mereka juga masih merasa tak pasti. Tetapi jika mereka tidak lari sekarang, pasti, sesuatu itu bisa membunuh mereka dan terima kasih, mereka tak mau mati konyol di hutan aneh ini.

"Hei, lihat! Itu jalan keluar!" Suara Francis tampak berseru dari depan, namun ia tak bisa melihat pembukaan yang Francis sebutkan melalui kacamatanya yang terlampau kotor. Melirik ke belakang, dan memastikan Matthew beserta Gilbert masih mengikuti, Alfred memperlambat langkah kakinya. Francis segera menghilang tertelan cahaya, Antonio mengikuti. Alfred membiarkan Matthew dan Gilbert mendahuluinya, terlalu lelah dan juga ingin memastikan kalau semuanya sudah sampai. Barulah ketika kedua orang itu telah melewatinya, Alfred pun mengikuti.

Hanya untuk menemukan dirinya telah terjerat oleh sesuatu.

Sebuah suara tampak turun dari angkasa, diiringi dengan hembusan angin kuat dari kepakan sayap yang begitu bertenaga selagi Alfred berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari lilitan jala yang kuatnya seperti sarang laba-laba.

"Akhirnya kalian berhenti berlari juga ya, Kera."

Alfred yakin bahwa ia tidak salah lihat. Ia benar-benar tak salah lihat akan sosok pengejarnya yang tengah membawa busur dan satu pak panah di balik punggungnya, betapa pun ia mencoba menolak kenyataannya.

Lelaki pengejar mereka, adalah manusia dengan sayap burung.

"_Robin_…"

– ・–

**3 Minggu Sebelumnya**

**Smithsonian Institute, United States of America**

Coba, seseorang, ingatkan pada dirinya, mengapa mereka bisa tiba di tempat ini?

Tidak ada yang bisa mengingatkannya? Uh, sayang sekali. Tetapi seseorang di antara mereka masih cukup peduli untuk berpikir ulang mengapa mereka bisa terjatuh sampai kondisi ini. Satu-satunya perawalan yang paling masuk akal bermula sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu, kala mereka masih berada di Smithsonian dan masing-masing dari mereka masih sibuk dengan tugasnya sendiri di divisinya masing-masing.

"Yo, semuanya!"

Dan semuanya itu bermula dari sebuah panggilan makan siang dari sang albino yang memang sedang berniat mentraktir lima orang―koreksi, maksudnya Gilbert hanya ingin mentraktir Matthew, tetapi karena satu dan lain hal, tiga orang lainnya akhirnya ikut-ikutan meminta―coret, dipaksa―ditraktir dengan dalih kesetia-kawanan. "Ahahahahaha, kalian tahu, karena aku ini lebih _awesome_ dari sekadar membayarkan makan siang kalian hari ini, aku punya tawaran pekerjaan yang menarik! Dan tak usah sebutkan soal bayarannya, sangat tinggi!"

"Pekerjaan menarik, tetapi dengan bayaran tinggi?" Matthew adalah orang pertama yang merespon akan tawaran ambigu tersebut. "Pekerjaan macam apa itu? Dan jangan lupa detail pekerjaannya kalau kau masih ingin menawarkan kepadaku, terutama. Aku tak mengambil penelitian ambigu."

"Oh, tidak, tidak akan ambigu, _mein pffankuchen._" **[1]** ah, lagi-lagi Gilbert, dengan gombalan Jerman-nya. Antonio yang mengetahui apa maksud bahasa Jerman tadi―ia bisa berbicara biar hanya sepatah-dua patah kata―tak bisa menahan tawanya. "Dan diam kau, dasar maniak tomat. Jadi begini, aku menerima tawaran pekerjaan ini dari Ivan―"

"Hah? Maksudmu Ivan Braginski dari divisi arkaeologi?" dan Alfred mau tak mau membanting meja dengan sangat keras, menimbulkan retak-retak kecil pada ujung meja. Francis tak dapat menahan gidik seram-nya. _Volcanologist_ di sebelahnya memang terkenal memiliki kekuatan badak. "_No, absolutely no. _Aku tak akan mengambil pekerjaan apa pun dari Ivan, _end of story._"

"Serius? Padahal kita akan dibayar $65.000 per orang―"

"―aku ambil pekerjaan itu." Antonio adalah orang pertama yang menyetujui ide tersebut. Tentu saja, karena ia sedang memiliki krisis keuangan yang paling kentara di antara lima orang tersebut. "Francis? Bagaimana?"

"Aku akan setuju kalau aku sudah mendengar detailnya." Berusaha keras ia menghalau Alfred untuk diam, dan memang, jumlah uang yang baru disebutkan tersebut sangat menggiurkan, tetapi ia tak mau gegabah. Dengan bayaran sebesar itu, pasti ada apa-apanya dan ia perlu kepastian yang sangat jelas sebelum mengambil pekerjaan yang dimaksud. "Dan setelahnya akan kupertimbangkan. Jadi bagaimana rincian pekerjaannya?"

"Kita hanya perlu mencari barang, di Yellowstone National Park."

Mencari barang?

Oke, itu terdengar sangat mencurigakan, apalagi hanya untuk satu benda, mereka akan dibayar sangat mahal? Francis semakin curiga, tetapi ia berusaha untuk mendengarkannya. Sekali lirik ke arah Matthew, dan ia tahu kembaran Alfred satu itu sangat tertarik akan pencarian ini. Mencari barang memang spesialisasi tersembunyi Matthew sejak kecil, dan dengan uang sebesar itu, rasa-rasanya Matthew akan langsung menerimanya―

―andaikan Alfred juga ikut setuju, itu dia masalah terbesarnya.

"Ayolah, Al. Tempatnya di Yellowstone. Kudengar kau juga akan melakukan penelitian lapangan di sana, bukan?" Matthew mulai mengambil langkah pertama mempersuasi sang kakak. Gilbert hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyumannya, melihat bahwa Matthew sudah menerima tawarannya secara tak langsung.

Alfred mendecak pelan. Ia tahu ia tak akan bisa menang dari argumentasi adiknya, tetapi apa salahnya mencoba? Barangkali sekali ini saja adiknya bisa luluh kalau ia tak akan pergi, walau itu hanya sebatas menemani. "Ya, aku memang akan pergi ke sana, tetapi maaf, aku tak menerima pekerjaan apa pun jika itu dari Ivan, apa pun dan berapa pun bayarannya." Alfred berkata. Ketus, dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat menggelikan. Mau tak mau tiga sahabat pengganggu berbeda kebangsaan yang tengah mendengarkan perdebatan kakak-adik ini harus menahan tawa.

"Lalu mengapa kau tak mau ikut, Al?" senyuman itu tersinggung keluar dari bibir Matthew Williams. Dan selanjutnya yang ia ingat adalah dua sosok kembar beda marga tersebut tengah berargumentasi sengit dan entah bagaimana caranya, Matthew menang lagi, seperti biasanya. Tetapi bagaimana pun caranya, tiga sahabat yang menonton tersebut harus merasa mereka berada dalam _win-win situation_ yang sangat menguntungkan. Alfred Franklin Jones yang memang terkenal memiliki kekuatan badak itu bisa mereka mintai tolong membawa perlengkapan mereka.

Dan setelah itu, tiga minggu terasa begitu cepat dengan banyaknya persiapan yang harus mereka lakukan. Uang, reservasi hotel setempat, dan segalanya harus mereka persiapkan karena rupanya pihak penyelenggara tidak bertanggung jawab diluar dari pemberian dana. Tetapi bukankah semuanya itu masalah kecil saja? Pekerjaan mereka kali ini hanya memerlukan untuk mencari barang, dan setelah itu, ribuan dolar bisa mereka dapatkan dengan mudah. Dengan uang imbalan apabila mereka menemukannya, tentu saja empat orang ini―minus Alfred yang masih tak goyah juga pendiriannya―sudah berpikir akan apa saja yang akan mereka belanjakan. Mulai dari yang ingin membayar hutang, membeli mobil baru, sampai yang ingin berpesta habis-habisan di bar setempat.

"Nah, aku meminta kalian untuk mencari sebuah buku, da. Divisi kami mendengar ada sebuah buku misterius yang tersembunyi di antara Yellowstone National Park, dan karena akan menghebohkan jika kami mengirim banyak orang, jadi kami meminta kalian berlima saja. Semoga kalian tak masalah dengan itu." Ivan Braginski memberikan _briefing_ sesaat sebelum lima orang ini berangkat, dan tentu saja Alfred tidak ada niatan mendengar sama sekali. Semuanya ini terasa bodoh, ia merasa seperti tengah disuruh-suruh oleh _commie_ sialan satu itu!

Pertukaran antara pertanyaan dan jawaban berlangsung cukup panjang, dan akhirnya mereka tiba pada RV milik Francis. Usulan Antonio untuk sekalian menghabiskan waktu cuti dengan berlibur di kamp sekitar mendapat respon yang baik dari empat orang lainnya, dan sebagai satu-satunya orang yang mempunyai kendaraan khusus untuk kemah ( dan karena mereka terlalu pelit untuk menyewa hotel ) maka Francis menjadi sasaran utama acara mohon-mohon goda-goda mereka.

"Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya kita bisa _camping _juga, ya." Antonio yang tengah meletakkan barang-barangnya menjadi orang pertama yang membuka pembicaraan pagi tersebut. "Sudah lama aku tidak pergi bersama dengan kalian. Ah, coba saja Lovi dan Bella bisa ikut dengan kita..."

"Hei, Tonio. Jangan lupa, _camping_ ini hanya sampingan." Dengan tawa yang biasa dari si albino yang meneguk birnya, Gilbert menjawab dengan santai sembari merangkul kekasihnya. "Kita kemari untuk kerja. Bukankah begitu, _mein liebe_?" **[2]** dan kepada sang _Anglo-American_, sang _German_ berkata dengan sebuah kedipan mata.

"Kau menjijikkan, Gil..." sang _Canadian_ mendesah berat, kemudian melepaskan rangkulan tersebut dan berjalan ke arah sang kembaran yang nampaknya sedang melamun dengan data riset tentang aktifitas gunung berapi di Yellowstone pada tangan kanannya. Tanpa kata-kata lebih lanjut, Matthew duduk di sebelah saudaranya, dan memeluk kedua lutut miliknya. Ia agak merasa bersalah juga karena akhirnya Alfred harus membatalkan reservasi untuk penelitian sendiri yang sudah disusun Alfred berhari-hari dan sekarang, mereka pergi bersama dan Alfred harus melakukan penelitiannya dua bulan lebih cepat dari jadwal.

Alfred mendesah berat. Ia bukannya tak suka pergi dengan saudaranya, atau pun bersama dengan trio kwek-kwek yang tengah berbicara ria di bagian depan RV, tetapi pikiran bahwa ia pergi kali ini adalah secara teknis merupakan 'suruhan' dari Ivan, rival besarnya, dan paksaan tak tertahankan dari Matthew, itulah yang membuatnya kesal. Ia memang akan pergi ke tempat ini, tetapi pikiran bahwa ia pergi tidak atas dasar kemauannya sendiri itu membuatnya kesal. Maka ia sudah berpikir bahwa nanti ia akan menghibur dirinya dengan melakukan _clay shot_ di tengah hutan, dan setelahnya baru bekerja. Ia harus membuat dirinya sendiri merasa bahwa ia datang kemari masih dengan tujuan awalnya, masih dengan kemauannya sendiri.

"Al―"

"Besok pagi aku akan bermain _clay shot_ di tengah hutan. Kau mau bantu aku melempar piringnya?" dengan cepat, Alfred segera mengutarakan pikirannya. Matthew yang terbengong-bengong, hanya dapat mengangguk pelan dan kemudian merasa lega bahwa Alfred tidak marah―setidaknya, tidak terlihat marah. Lagipula ia sudah lama tidak bermain _clay shot_, dan setelah sekian lama bermain lagi dengan Alfred, mungkin bukan ide yang jelek juga.

– ・–

Pekerjaan mereka berakhir terbengkalai begitu saja di atas meja perkemahan, terlupakan oleh permainan-permainan yang mereka lakukan sepanjang hari. Siang berlalu dengan cepat dan matahari sudah bersembunyi di balik pegunungan, menarik tirai bintang dan juga langit yang berterbaran. Mereka semua, berlima, tengah duduk di atas sebatang kayu, mengelilingi api unggun kecil yang seadanya. Gilbert dan Matthew tengah memanggang _marshmallow_, Antonio memanggang tomat, selagi Francis sedang memasak untuk mereka. Alfred? Ia tengah membersihkan _shotgun_-nya, setelah habis dilarang oleh Gilbert untuk menghabiskan satu bungkus _marshmallow_. Ia duduk dengan wajah tersungut-sungut, dan perutnya sesekali berbunyi karena lapar. Francis mulai mengedarkan makanan, daging dan ayam panggang ala Francis.

Baru saja Alfred menghabiskan sebuah ayam panggang, ketika sesuatu mengguncang perkemahan mereka. Suara yang memekikan telinga, diiringi dengan sebuah guncangan di tanah, berhasil membuat kelompok itu berlari menuju sumber dari masalah.

Mereka mencari dan mencari, namun tidak menemukan hasil. Ketika akhirnya Antonio berteriak kepada mereka, dan ia menggiring kawanannya itu kepada sebuah wilayah yang terbuka, kosong dari pepohonan berbagai jenis terkecuali untuk sebuah retak di atas tanah, dan sesuatu yang berada di tengah-tengahnya.

Gilbert melihat di sekelilingnya. Ia melihat dahan-dahan pohon yang patah tidak karuan, dan juga Francis yang tengah membungkuk untuk mengambil benda apa pun yang menjadi sarang dari suara itu. Tentu saja rupa genangan darah, yang tampak seperti cat merah yang dijatuhkan dari gedung pencakar langit itu, gagal untuk ia hiraukan. Dan aliran darah di dalam pria albino itu membeku dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, mulutnya menganga lebar untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang sayangnya tak sempat ia ucapkan: "Francis, sialan, berhenti! Benda itu berbahaya!"

Namun, Francis tidak mendengarnya, dan benda itu sudah berada di dalam tangannya.

Dan Gilbert masih ingat, bahwa hal terakhir yang mereka lihat adalah seberkas cahaya yang membutakan, sementara sisa cerita mereka adalah seperti yang telah diceriterakan hingga mereka tertangkap jala.

– ・–

Ah, ia tak mungkin lagi salah ingat. Memang begitu kejadiannya.

– ・–

Alfred cinta ketinggian. Ia menyenangi udara yang membelai tubuhnya, berusaha menariknya untuk bernari dengan sang angin, juga akan langit dan seluruh yang berada di dalam naungannya, jauh dan seolah tak terbatas di dalam dunia yang terbentang luas ini. Bahkan semenjak dini Alfred adalah seorang anak yang selalu berusaha untuk mencapai ketinggian, yang selalu mendambakan _sesuatu_ yang jauh berada di atas sana. Ya, ia adalah seseorang yang seperti itu. Seseorang, yang bahkan hingga dewasa kini, masih mendambakan langit untuk diterbangi dan luar angkasa untuk dijelajahi. Tentu, teknologi dan juga ilmu pengetahuan―ah betapa ia mencintai mereka dan segala perubahan yang telah mereka bawa bagi manusia―telah memberikan banyak kontribusi terhadap obsesinya. Pesawat, helikopter, bahkan roket, telah membawanya lebih dekat menuju obsesi tercinta. Namun tetap mereka hanyalah suatu mekanisme, suatu kontrapsi hasil kerja tangan-tangan yang kotor dan berkeringat, yang lelah dan hanya mau beristirahat.

Karena itulah ketika ia memandang ke bawah, menuju suatu alam yang liar menurut sisi pandangnya, alam yang tak pernah dijamah oleh manusia dan juga alat-alat pembunuhnya, suatu harmoni yang dilahirkan oleh alam berdasarkan apa yang dikehendakinya, Alfred mau tak mau harus menarik nafasnya dengan takjub. Suatu ketinggian yang tak pernah ia rasakan, suatu debaran yang berusaha melompat keluar dari dalam kekangan diafragma, hanyalah suatu kegirangan yang dirasakan anak kecil semata. Tak pernah, dalam hidupnya selama seperempat dekade terakhir, ia mengalami sesuatu yang lebih menakjubkan dibandingkan hal ini.

Namun, walau hatinya berteriak takjub, pikirannya seolah tak setuju dengan hal tersebut.

Matanya beralih kepada Matthew, sang kembar dengan marga berbeda, yang tengah memandang ke bawah, menuju alam liar yang tak pernah ia bahkan para rekan lihat sebelumnya. Wajah Matthew tampak sangat pucat, putih seperti awan-awan yang mengarung dengan lembut, dan Alfred sangat ingin memeluk saudara kembarnya itu dan mengatakan kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sayangnya, sebagaimana dirinya yang rasional ingin berkata, semuanya tidak baik-baik saja.

Seketika mereka telah tertangkap, terjerat diantara kusutnya jala yang dijatuhkan diatas tubuh, para makhluk bersayap dengan rupa bagai manusia itu segera melesat ke udara, membawa mereka entah kemana dalam suatu gerombolan yang menangkap dan yang tertangkap.

Mereka terbang dalam formasi V, sama seperti burung-burung yang tengah bermigrasi, dan masih dikawal oleh beberapa yang lain diluar dari itu. Sang pria-burung yang menjulukinya kera terbang pada posisi terdepan, sebagai ujung dari sebuah anak panah, dan jelas dari aura otoritas yang ia tampakkan bahwa ialah sang ketua, bila tidak, pemimpin dalam gerombolan tersebut.

Kelima dari mereka ditempatkan pada jala yang berbeda, dan masing-masing diangkat oleh setidaknya dua pria-burung dengan pakaian hijau kotor yang sama persis. Mattie diangkut hanya beberapa meter di bawah dirinya, membiarkan wajah kalutnya terpampang dengan jelas kepada dunia yang asing ini. Antonio diangkut tepat di hadapan Alfred, wajahnya ―entah mengapa―berhiaskan oleh sebuah senyuman. Mata sang pria _Hispanic _terus melesat ke sana dan ke mari, tangannya menggapai untaian jala yang membatasi pergerakannya, seolah tak tahan untuk melompat. Tapi Alfred tahu bahwa pria itu tidak kalah khawatirnya dengan mereka semua. Seolah berusaha untuk tampak ceria dan baik-baik saja demi kebaikan sebuah kelompok, itulah Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

Kemudian ada Francis yang bersandar dalam jaringnya, tampak nyaman dengan kedua kaki yang menjulur panjang, sepanjang-panjangnya yang bisa ia kerahkan di dalam keadaan terbelenggu. Wajah pria flamboyan itu tertutup oleh helaian rambut emas, yang sesekali akan terkibas menyamping oleh angin, dan Alfred tidak bisa menebak bagaimana ekspresi Francis di kala ini.

Kepala menengadah ke atas, pandangan Alfred akan langit yang tinggi terhalang oleh tubuh dua orang manusia-burung yang tengah mengangkutnya, salah seorang diantaranya memiliki wajah manusia namun dengan paruh burung, dan salah satu diantaranya memiliki kepala bagai burung sejati, terkecuali untuk tubuhnya yang tampak seperti manusia.

Alfred memandang ke sekelilingnya, dan ia menyadari bahwa beberapa diantara mereka, memiliki rupa yang sangat mirip dengan manusia. Walau, tetap saja lebih banyak yang memiliki rupa setengah-setengah. Salah satu yang memiliki wujud paling manusia, terkecuali untuk sayapnya, adalah sang kepala komando, pria dengan sayap Robin yang mengatainya kera, dan juga empat orang yang berada di belakangnya, masing-masing dengan jenis sayap yang berbeda.

Alfred berpikir untuk mencabut beberapa helai bulu yang mencuat dari balik seragam hijau manusia-burung tersebut, hanya untuk memasukkannya ke dalam koleksi dan mungkin juga sebagai bahan penelitian. Kira-kira penemuan apa yang akan ditemukannya nanti? Memikirkannya saja Alfred sudah bergidik, terlalu takut akan misteri yang mungkin bisa ia kuak nanti. Walau, bulu-bulu dan imajinasi itu hanya akan menjadi mimpi belaka bila mereka tidak segera menemukan cara untuk kembali. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan oleh para manusia-burung bila mereka sudah sampai ke tempat tujuan.

"Gil!" ia berteriak, suara terbawa oleh angin dan udara sekelilingnya, namun para manusia-burung itu hanya menghiraukannya, walau beberapa dari ada yang menoleh dan menatapnya melalui pupil hitam yang besar yang mendominasi seluruh mata mereka. Alfred merasa mereka tampak mengerikan, dengan tatapan yang seolah tidak berpikir sama sekali. Mungkin satu-satunya hal bagus yang bisa ia dapatkan adalah sensasi terbang, selain itu, Alfred akan melakukan apa pun untuk bisa pulang kembali ke rumah atau pun alamnya.

Dari beberapa meter di atas dirinya Alfred mendengar sebuah balasan. Tampaknya Gilbert cukup baik-baik saja, setidaknya bila luka dan suara gaduhnya dapat dihiraukan. Dari posisinya yang sekarang, Alfred sebetulnya tidak bisa sungguh-sungguh melihat sosok Gilbert, atau memastikan dengan pasti di mana ia diangkut. Ia hanya bisa menerka-nerka. Menggabungkan jari jemarinya, sehingga membentuk huruf O disekitar mulutnya, Alfred balas berteriak. "Lukamu tak apa-apa kawan?"

"Tentu saja lukaku tidak baik-baik saja, Al!" terdengar balasan dari Gilbert. "Dan aku tidak merasa nyaman harus berada di tengah-tengah awan, terjerat dan semacamnya!"

Terdengar sebuah suara berkuak gusar yang datang dari barisan terdepan. Dan Alfred tahu bahwa itu adalah waktu baginya untuk menutup mulut, bila tidak ia mungkin akan dijatuhkan. Suara itu, juga telah membuat seluruh kelompok memerhatikan dirinya, Matthew memandang dengan tatapan khawatir, dan Francis tampak berusaha menutupi senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. Ada juga beberapa manusia-burung yang memandangnya dengan tatapan sinis, dan Alfred hanya bisa bersandar lelah di dalam kurungannya.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka terbang, dan ia dikurung, namun mereka terus menambah ketinggian hingga pada akhirnya Alfred tidak bisa lagi melihat apa-apa di bawah terkecuali untuk kumpulan awan putih yang menggumpal. Kemudian, mereka menukik dengan tajam, menyelam ke dalam gulungan awan yang bagaikan sebuah benua di angkasa. Semakin mereka menyelam, warna putih mulai menghilang, termakan oleh warna yang semakin gelap semakin mereka mendekat dengan tanah. Temperatur turun dengan sangat cepat, jauh berbeda dengan angin yang membelai kulit dengan lembut. Ini adalah angin yang menghisap segalanya yang hangat, yang memakannya dengan perlahan-lahan dan hanya meninggalkan sebuah kekosongan. Ini adalah angin yang menandakan sebuah hujan, bila tidak, sebuah badai.

Lalu, sesuatu menghantam wajahnya. Dingin dan menyakitkan. Kemudian sesuatu itu mulai menghujani seluruh wajahnya, menutupi pandangannya dalam rupa awan-awan hitam yang bagaikan kabut, dan Alfred harus berusaha dengan seluruh kekuatannya hanya untuk membuka mata. Itu adalah rintikan air hujan, yang dibuat menyakitkan karena mereka tengah bergerak dengan sangat cepat. Atau mungkin juga itu adalah es, yang belum sepenuhnya mencair mengingat betapa tingginya mereka berada di atas udara. Dengan cepat sekujur tubuhnya telah basah kuyup, dan untaian pirang menempel di dahinya bagaikan perangko dengan sebuah amplop. Tidak ingin kehilangan kacamatanya, Alfred hendak melepaskan benda tersebut, ketika sesuatu menangkap pandangannya.

Cepat, mematikan, dan juga teramat intens tertangkap pada retinanya, memantul pada lensa kacamatanya yang sangat berembun, dan merebut seluruh kemampuannya untuk berpikir. Tidak pernah ia melihat sebuah kilat secara dekat, dan tepat di hadapan matanya. Bagai tombak cahaya yang melahap segala kegelapan, hal itu mengingatkan Alfred terhadap amukan Tuhan terhadap dosa para umatnya. Lalu suara yang memekakan ikut mengiring, dan Alfred secara refleks menutupi telinganya, namun mata birunya tak pernah terpejam. Cahaya itu telah merasuk ke dalam pikirannya, dan untuk sementara waktu Alfred merasa seluruh peredaran darah di dalam tubuhnya terhenti, menyebabkannya mati rasa, bila tidak, menyebabkan jiwanya terbang keluar dari raga fisiknya.

Lalu disorientasi menyerangnya. Membuatnya buta terhadap keadaan sekitar. Manakah langit dan manakah tanah? Apakah mereka tengah terbang ke atas ataukah mereka tengah menyelam melalui hujan badai dan amukan halilintar? Alfred tidak tahu.

Rasa hilang arah itu tetap bertahan selama beberapa waktu. Air terus mengguyur mereka, namun pasukan manusia-burung itu tak pernah mengurangi kecepatan. Mereka melesat dengan cepat, pandangan dan fisik jelas sudah terbiasa dengan cuaca buruk, atau mungkin karena mereka adalah setengah burung sehingga terdapat selaput mata yang melindungi penglihatan mereka. Walau demikian, keadaan buruk tidak terlalu memengaruhi mereka, terkecuali untuk beberapa saat dimana mereka berhenti sejenak untuk menavigasi arah.

Angin mulai mereda, namun guyuran air tidak pernah berhenti, tetap deras dan seolah tak ada akhirnya. Alfred merasa sangat lelah, dan ia sudah mulai menggigil kedinginan. Giginya tidak mau berhenti bergemeletuk, dan matanya sudah sangat lelah hingga ia nyaris mempertimbangkan untuk tidur saja, dan membuang segalanya ke laut. Tapi, di tengah-tengah pikirannya yang berada diambang sadar dan tidak, juga diantara tirai air beserta kabut, Alfred berhasil menangkap sesuatu yang besar, berdiri tegak di hadapannya.

Ia berusaha untuk menyeimbangkan tubuh, tapi tak ada tenaga yang bisa ia keluarkan, dan Alfred terpaksa menatap melalui kepalanya yang terletak pada posisi yang tidak nyaman, kacamata tergantung dengan tidak benar di atas hidungnya. Ia bisa menggambarkan sebuah wujud yang besar, teramat besar dan tinggi, bagai sebuah raksasa yang muncul di tengah mimpi buruk dan angin badai, namun ia tidak bisa melihat dengan pasti apakah wujud itu sesungguhnya. Dengan tangan yang gemetar, dan kulit yang sudah mengerut akibat tersiram air secara terus menerus, Alfred membetulkan kacamatanya.

Dalam keadaan normal mungkin ia akan terkesima, berjingkatan seperti seorang anak yang baru saja diberikan hadiah terbaik oleh ayahnya. Namun, ia sudah terlalu lelah dan kedinginan. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan segala hal itu lagi, terkecuali untuk kehangatan dan mungkin sesuatu untuk mengisi perutnya yang mulai protes kelaparan.

Ia tidak yakin ia akan bisa melihat hal semacam itu di dalam dunianya. Suatu wujud arsitektur yang, mungkin, nyaris tidak mungkin untuk dicapai. Tapi itulah ia. Berdiri di hadapannya dalam seluruh kemegahannya. Tinggi dan menjulang, tampaklah sebuah gunung. Gunung batu yang curam dengan landasan yang tidak memungkinkan bagi manusia, maupun hewan, biasa untuk mengaksesnya.

'_Terkecuali dari langit_,' pikirnya lirih.

Tersembul, diantara curamnya bebatuan-bebatuan, adalah beberapa buah menara. Abu-abu kusam, berkamuflase dengan keadaan sekitar bila tidak untuk bentuknya yang seakan berteriak mengenai kebudayaan di tengah-tengah suatu negeri antah berantah. Mereka terletak pada ketinggian yang berbeda-beda. Bentuk dan ukuran juga beragam. Menara-menara yang menjulang tinggi itu seolah-olah muncul begitu saja dari suatu bagian dari gunung batu tersebut, melawan gravitasi yang berada di dalam dunia tersebut. Menara-menara itu memiliki celah-celah, dan Alfred bisa melihat segelintir cahaya terpancarkan dari sana. Ada juga lubang-lubang besar yang terletak pada sembarang tempat. Lubang-lubang itu mengingatkan Alfred terhadap sebuah sarang. Sarang lebah, lebih tepatnya, dibandingkan dengan suatu karya arsitektur dari dunia lain.

Selain menara, lubang dan celah-celah, ada juga sebuah bangunan raksasa, kali ini lebih berbentuk kotak besar dengan atap berbentuk seperti kubah. Menara-menara di sekelilingnya lebih tampak seperti hiasan sekarang, lebih seperti perlindungan terhadap, yang Alfred pikir, bangunan utama.

Mereka menukik, masuk melalui salah satu lubang yang berada tepat di samping bangunan berkubah. Ia sempat melihat segelintir tanaman semak sebelum pandangannya tertutup oleh bebatuan hitam yang basah oleh air. Ah, jadi mereka sudah masuk. Seketika itu juga air hujan tidak dapat menyentuh mereka, aman dalam perlindungan bebatuan yang kokoh, dan Alfred beserta kawan-kawannya yang tertangkap, segera dipeluk oleh hawa lembap bebatuan dan tumbuhan.

Semakin dalam mereka masuk, semakin terang lorong tersebut, dinyalakan oleh obor-obor kecl yang diletakkan pada ujung-ujung sisi dari lorong. Semakin ke dalam juga, Alfred memerhatikan, semakin halus bebatuan yang mereka lalui. Bukan lagi bebatuan kasar yang mencuat kemana-mana, namun adalah sebuah lantai dan dinding batu yang sudah dipoles. Lorong yang mereka lalui lumayan lebar, setidaknya cukup lebar untuk membiarkan sekelompok manusia-burung berjumlah berapa belas untuk tetap membentangkan sayap dan tidak merasa dibatasi selagi membawa lima orang tahanan dalam jeratan jala.

Kemudian, mereka tiba pada sebuah cabang. Sang Robin berhenti, kakinya menginjak tanah selagi sayapnya ia biarkan jatuh menjuntai ke atas lantai, buih-buih air masih menetes dari bulu-bulunya yang berwarna kecoklatan. Yang lain pun berbuat demikian. Mereka menjatuhkan tahanan mereka ke lantai, dan Alfred bisa mendengar Antonio dan Gilbert bernafas lega di saat yang bersamaan, senang bisa menyentuh lantai. Meski begitu, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa para penangkap mereka akan mengendurkan jala yang menahan viktimnya. Burung Robin itu mulai berbicara, suaranya kuat dan lantang.

"Bawa mereka ke penjara," katanya, sebelum terbang, mengambil cabang yang berada di sebelah kanannya. Anak buahnya, juga, tidak segan-segan untuk mengikuti. Setengah dari gerombolan itu lalu terpecah, yang jabatannya tampak lebih tinggi terbang mengikuti ketuanya, selagi yang lebih rendah membawa Alfred dan kawan-kawan menuju cabang yang di sebelah kiri.

Setelah melalui berbagai tikungan, dan cabang-cabang lain, akhirnya mereka sampai pada dasar dari sebuah ruangan melingkar dengan langit-langit yang sangat tinggi, bertaburkan dengan stalaktit. Banyak gua dengan jeruji besi ditanamkan pada setiap dinding dari ruangan tersebut. Mereka dibawa terbang ke atas, semakin dekat dengan langit-langit dan semakin menjauhi tanah, dan masing-masing dari mereka dilemparkan ke dalam gua-gua tersebut, masih lengkap dengan jala yang melilit.

Akhirnya mereka pun ditinggalkan seorang diri, jauh dari tanah, dan terkurung di dalam sebuah jeruji besi.

– ・–

Tempat itu sunyi. Hening tanpa suara, terkecuali untuk air yang menetes-netes dari atas stalaktit. Mereka semua terlalu lelah untuk berdebat, terlalu kedinginan, dan juga terlalu tidak nyaman di dalam gua yang kasar dan keras. Ada beberapa menit dimana mereka semua saling menyalahkan satu sama lain. Dimana Francis berteriak frustrasi mengenai ini semua, dimana Antonio berusaha untuk menenangkan perdebatan Francis, namun yang ada ia hanya diteriaki, dan bagaimana sang pria Spanyol memutuskan untuk ikut menyalahkan Alfred pada akhirnya. Gilbert, entah mengapa, terdengar sunyi tanpa suara, dan Matthew mengkhawatirkan lukanya, juga, mungkin, demam yang ia derita akibat system imun tubuhnya dan juga angin yang terus menderu.

Tapi, mereka semua terlalu banyak mengoceh, tidak ada puas-puasnya, lelah dan lapar, dingin dan gelisah atas masa depan mereka. Kemudian salah satu dari mereka, entah apakah itu Alfred, Francis, atau Antonio, telah melontarkan sesuatu yang menyakiti hati satu sama lain. Matthew yang tak kuasa mendengarnya lalu mengangkat suara, untuk pertamakalinya semenjak mereka dilemparkan pada lubang neraka itu, dan menyuruh mereka semua untuk menutup mulut mereka yang tidak berguna.

Menutup mulutlah mereka lakukan. Dan itulah keadaan pada kala ini, ketika kisah ini masih disampaikan melalui percakapan mulut biasa. Masing-masing marah dan gelisah, dingin dan lapar, mengantuk tapi tidak ingin memejamkan mata karena takut. Itulah apa yang Alfred rasakan sekarang. Ia mengutuk, sumpah serapah yang tidak terdengar, atau mungkin dihiraukan, meluncur dari mulutnya.

Lalu, ketika ia baru saja menemukan posisi yang nyaman, mempergunakan jaket sebagai bantal seadanya dan jala sebagai selimut, walau ia tahu kalau ia hanya membohongi diri, Alfred pun terbawa ke alam mimpi.

Hanyalah alam yang gelap dan dingin, hanya berisi hujan dan badai, lalu pepohonan yang diterpa oleh angin dasyat, menghembuskan dedaunan, dan terkadang, ranting-ranting. Kemudian semuanya gelap, dan ia serasa diceburkan ke dalam satu bak berisi air es. Lalu ada cahaya itu. Cahaya halilintar yang sangat memukau dan mengguncang jiwanya. Dan di tengah-tengah pilar cahaya itulah, ia melihat sesosok burung dengan bulu bagai halilintar dan mata bagai-

Ia terbangun, pikiran tidak bisa mengikuti serangkaian peristiwa yang tengah terjadi. Ada kejadian dimana tangannya ditarik, pergelangan tangannya digenggam dengan sangat kuat. Lalu ada keadaan dimana ia memberontak, dan sebelumnya, ada juga keadaan dimana ia berteriak bagai hewan ganas yang tertangkap. Beberapa sosok bersayap menahan tubuhnya yang memberontak, dan entah karena kewalahan atau bergegas ingin menanganinya, mereka lalu memukul kepalanya, satu, dua dan tiga kali hingga ia lemas, namun masih sadar. Mengambil kesempatan itu, edua tangannya segera diikat di belakang punggungnya. Ia sempat mendengar Matthew berteriak, memanggil namanya dengan khawatir, suaranya parau. Ada juga Antonio yang memanggil-manggil para burung itu menggunakan bahasa ibunya, mengejek mereka. Sebuah kain hitam dililitkan di sekitar matanya, dan hal terakhir yang Alfred lihat adalah warna abu-abu dari lantai batu yang tidak nyaman, dan bayangan besar yang melingkupi tubuhnya.

– ・–

Ia dibawa terbang lagi. Kedua lengannya ditopang oleh siapa pun yang menangkapnya selagi kakinya bergelayutan di tengah udara. Berkali-kali ia merasa akan jatuh, mengingat kurangnya pijakkan dan perhitungan akan jarak tubuhnya terhadap tanah, tapi pada titik ini, Alfred telah berhenti memberontak. Ia tidak ingin dijatuhkan, ia juga tidak ingin tulangnya harus patah dan tubuhnya remuk tanpa ia mengetahui dimana ia berada sekarang. Mulutnya disumpal kain, menahannya untuk berteriak, dan menyulitkannya untuk bernafas. Tubuhnya sakit dimana-mana, terutama kepalanya yang terus berdenyut tanpa kenal kata berhenti.

Angin terus menyentuh tubuhnya, mengelus rambut dan juga lengannya selagi ia dibawa terbang entah kemana. Kemudian penangkapnya berhenti, suara kepakkan sayap mereka menghilang, dan kaki Alfred akhirnya berhasil menyentuh sebuah lantai halus yang terasa dingin di kakinya. Setelah lama tidak berdiri entah mengapa ia merasa aneh dengan keadaan tersebut. Mereka berkomunikasi menggunakan bahasa yang tidak bisa ia mengerti, lebih terdengar seperti suara koak burung di gendang telinganya. Selagi mereka berbicara, Alfred beberapa kali kehilangan keseimbangannya, namun penangkapnya tetap menahan tangannya dengan kuat, dan akhirnya ia merasakan suatu rasa pegal pada pergelangan bahunya. Kemudian salah satu dari mereka ada yang mengetuk pintu, dua kali ketukan, dan sebuah suara balas menyaut.

Suara pintu terbuka, dan Alfred diseret masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Ruangan itu hangat, dengan aroma api yang melalap kayu, dan suara pena yang menggores kertas. Alfred terus ditarik, dan kakinya menyentuh sebuah karpet yang lembut. Ia dipaksa duduk di atas sebuah kursi, tangannya diikatkan ulang dengan punggung kursi. Kedua penangkapnya lalu mengatakan sesuatu, kembali dalam bahasa burung yang tidak ia mengerti, sebelum mereka bergerak keluar, suara pintu yang tertutup mengikuti.

Selama selang waktu ia hanya mendengar suara bisik api yang melalap segalanya. Pen yang menari-nari di atas kertas sudah lama berhenti, diabaikan oleh pemiliknya. Ia tahu seseorang yang lain berada di sana, mungkin tengah mengamatinya, terikat dan tidak berdaya tanpa sedikit pun penglihatan. Lalu ada suara kursi yang digeser mundur, dan suara sepatu yang melangkah, berjalan mengitari dirinya, dan berhenti tepat di belakang kepalanya.

Tak lama berselang, dan penutup matanya telah dilepas, membawa pergi semua warna hitam, dan tergantikan oleh campuran antara abu-abu dengan coklat dan merah. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya.

Sang Robin, kemudian, berdiri di hadapannya, muncul secara mendadak dari balik punggungnya. Hal pertama yang Alfred sadari adalah bahwa pria itu telah mengganti seragam hijaunya dengan suatu model pakaian yang lebih cocok dikenakan pada masa Victoria, dan juga alis yang menghabiskan nyaris setengah bagian dari wajahnya. Dalam keadaan tertentu Alfred mungkin akan tertawa terbahak-bahak, juga membuat lelucon terhadap sepasang alis tersebut, namun pria Robin ini tidak menjanjikan kesenangan. Tatapan matanya serius, dengan sedikit rasa tertarik yang menari-nari di dalam hijau racunnya, dan posturnya, walau lebih ramping dibanding Alfred, berteriak dengan lantang atas kepatuhan dan otoritas. _Tipe orang yang mengambil kesenangan dalam memerintah orang lain_, pikir Alfred.

Pria itu melangkah maju, kali ini menarik robek kain yang menyumpal mulutnya, dan membiarkannya jatuh tergelepar di atas lantai berkarpet. Alfred menggerak-gerakkan rahangnya, naik dan turun, namun tatapannya tak pernah lepas dari manusia Robin yang sekarang telah kembali ke posisi semula, ekspresinya tidak bisa dibaca.

Walaupun tidak jelas, kurang lebih Alfred bisa melihat ada sebuah meja kayu di hadapannya, tempat dimana sang Robin tengah bersandar, yang penuh dengan tumpukkan-tumpukkan kertas dan juga tempat pena. Dan meskipun terbuat dari bebatuan, seluruh ruangan itu tampak cukup nyaman.

"Kenapa kau ada di teritori kami?" Tanya pria itu, logatnya terdengar aneh di dalam telinga Alfred.

"Aku juga tidak tahu…"

Pria itu tampak tidak membeli jawabannya, dari bagaimana tatapannya menajam dan alisnya mengerut. "Aku tidak percaya itu."

Alfred juga tidak percaya dengan dirinya sendiri. Tapi ia, dibanding siapa pun, lebih ingin mengetahui bagaimana dan mengapa ia bisa terdampar di dunia tidak jelas ini.

"Aku juga takkan percaya kalau aku jadi kau," gumamnya. "Tapi dengar, kami tidak ada keinginan untuk mengganggu wilayahmu."

"Kalau begitu beritahu aku, bagaimana kau bisa sampai ke sana?"

Pria itu menghisap cerutunya, dan lalu mengeluarkan asap dari lubang hidungnya. Bau asap cerutu mulai memenuhi ruangan.

"Aku tidak tahu, _ok_!? Kami hanya menemukan alat ini, dan lalu _boom_ kami sudah ditransport ke duniamu!"

"Itu tidak menjelaskan apa-apa," jawabnya datar, namun matanya menyembunyikan sesuatu yang lain.

"Dengar, kawan, kau harus, _harus_, melepaskan kami. Kami tidak mau berususan dengan kalian, dan kalian juga tidak mau menyakiti kami. Nah, selesai." Ia melanjutkan, "Kami hanya ingin kembali ke dunia kami, kembali ke bumi…"

Terkecuali untuk celetuk api di perapian, dan suara hembusan sang Robin, tak ada lagi sepatah kata yang diucapkan di antara mereka. Alfred berharap bahwa pria ini akan mempercayainya, dan kemudian, mungkin, melepaskan mereka semua dari neraka ini. Ia hanya ingin kembali ke apartemennya yang kecil dan berantakkan, dan berbaring di antara selimut-selimut dan pakaian kotor yang belum dicuci beberapa hari. Ia masih harus memberi makan ikan-ikannya, dan besok ia juga ada jadwal untuk bertemu dengan dokter gigi.

Pria itu tampak akan berucap sesuatu, melepaskan cerutunya sejenak dari antara bibirnya, ketika suara ketuk memenuhi ruangan tersebut. "Masuk," sang Robin menjawab, dan seorang pria-burung dengan ukuran dua kali sang Robin dan sayap lebar berwarna putih yang terlipat di punggungnya berjalan masuk, _shotgun_ kepunyaan sang pria _American_ berada di tangan. Ia menyerahkannya kepada sang pria Robin, sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar, bahkan tidak memberikan pandangan lebih kepada Alfred.

Melihat tatapan Alfred yang terkejut atas benda yang sekarang menjadi kepemilikannya itu, pria-burung yang tersisa menyinggungkan sebuah senyum sinis kepadanya. Alfred mengepalkan kedua tangannya, jadi di situlah senjatanya selama ini berada.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah melihat benda yang seperti ini."

Alfred hanya diam, memandang gerak-gerik sang Robin yang tampak girang, sepercik rasa ingin tahu tersulut di matanya.

"Jadi, apa namanya?"

"_Shotgun_. Sebuah senjata api."

Ia menimbang-nimbang senjata itu di tangannya, dan Alfred bersyukur karena tampaknya ia tidak mengerti bagaimana cara menggunakannya.

Ia membalik pada bagian moncong senjata, menutup sebelah matanya untuk mengintip apa pun yang berada di dalamnya, tangan berada tidak jauh dari pelatuk. Oh, bagaimana Alfred berharap kalau ia akan memegang dan akhirnya mati, tertembak oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Hei, bagaimana cara menggunakan ini?"

Alfred menatap pria itu, biru bertemu dengan hijau, dan Alfred memutuskan untuk _tidak_ memberi tahu cara untuk menggunakan _shotgun_ tersebut. Tapi, ia mendesah, tampaknya Alfred tidak memiliki banyak pilihan yang disajikan.

"Kau tarik kokangnya, ya, bagian yang itu. Lalu kau tarik pelatuknya. Tidak, itu pelatuk kecil di bawah kokang."

Sang Robin tampak berusaha keras untuk mengikuti arahan Alfred secara verbal, mengingat tangannya masih diikat dan ia tidak bisa memperagakannya.

"Lalu peluru akan keluar dari moncong senjata," habisnya.

Kemudian terdengar sebuah suara yang familiar. Suara yang memekakkan telinga, sekaligus membangunkan jantung Alfred yang semula berdegup dengan tenang, dan kini tengah berdegup karena panik. Sebuah peluru baru saja melesat, _nyaris _mengenai kepalanya.

'_Apa pria ini berniat untuk membunuhku!?'_

Peluru itu sekarang tengah tertanam di dalam dinding dan berhasil melukai dinding batu yang kokoh. Tidak sampai beberapa detik semenjak peristiwa itu, beberapa orang pria-burung telah masuk, kali ini campuran dari yang berwujud sangat manusia hingga yang setengah-setengah. Mereka semua tampak siaga dan siap, tombak dan pedang berada di tangan masing-masing selagi mereka memasang wajah garang, dan keringat dingin mengucur turun dari wajah Alfred.

"Mayor Jendral Kirkland! Suara apa itu!?" teriak salah satu dari mereka, panik dan juga penasaran dengan benda aneh yang tengah di pegang oleh sang Robin.

'Mayor Jendral Kirkland' bahkan tidak memandang mereka. Untuk lebih tepatnya, ia tengah memandang maha karya yang baru saja mengikis dan membenamkan diri pada dinding batu yang tebal itu.

Ia tampak seperti orang kerasukan, pikir Alfred, dengan wajah yang kosong dan mata yang tidak memandang ke mana-mana. Kirkland membebaskan diri dari kekagumannya, dan lalu menjawab kepada para anak buah yang nyaris mau mati menunggu konfirmasi keadaan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya…" ia terdiam, mungkin hilang kata-kata, "….sedang mencoba senjata baru ini."

Kali ini ia betul-betul keluar dari keadaan kerasukannya, dan berkata, "Kalian boleh kembali ke posisi kalian masing-masing."

Mereka memberikan salut kepadanya, dan dalam sekejap menghilang bersama dengan pintu yang ditutup. Segala keributan itu seolah tidak pernah terjadi, namun luka di dinding tidak akan memungkiri fakta yang sebenarnya.

Tanpa Alfred sadari, di tengah-tengah degupan jantung yang masih belum mau berhenti, dan juga segala pemikirannya, pria yang dipanggil Kirkland itu telah kembali duduk di atas kursinya, bersandar pada benda tersebut. Ia menepuk-nepukkan senjata api itu di tangannya, senyum puas terlukis pada wajahnya, dan Alfred harus bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang pria itu pikirkan.

"Benda yang hebat. Aku takjub dengan kemampuannya," ia memuji.

Alfred tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, jadi ia hanya mengutarakan sebuah 'terima kasih'.

Mengatupkan kedua tangannya, Alfred merasa seolah-olah pria itu tengah berdoa entah kepada siapa. _Shotgun_ sudah terlupakan di sampingnya, tergeletak manis di atas tumpukkan kertas selagi mata hijaunya memandang Alfred. Suasana kembali menjadi serius, dan ia mengutuk karena lupa bahwa ia tengah diinterogasi, dan bisa mati kapan saja bila jawaban yang ia keluarkan tidak dianggap memuaskan.

"Aku ingin kau bekerja untuk kami," katanya, dan Alfred membuka mulutnya untuk menolak hanya untuk dipotong.

"Kami memiliki musuh. Klan Ishim **[3]**, dan mereka kian mendekat dengan peralatan sihir mereka yang mematikan. Sedangkan kau," ia menunjuk Alfred dengan cerutunya, "dan kawan-kawanmu memiliki senjata yang mematikan ini."

Ia lalu berdiri, senjata itu diambil dari tempatnya, selagi ia berjalan dan memandang bulan yang bersinar di luar. "Kemudian, kau bisa kembali ke duniamu yang bernama bumi, kalau aku tidak salah, dan klan ini, Haukka **[4]**, akan terselamatkan."

"Bagaimana aku bisa yakin kalau kau tahu caranya?"

Kirkland membalik setengah dari tubuhnya, cahaya rembulan menyinari kulitnya yang pucat, dan menambah terang pada hijau yang mematikan itu, dan senyumnya liar dan menunjukkan gigi-giginya yang runcing.

"Teknologi. Musuh memiliki teknologi, yang, menurutku, bisa membawamu kembali."

"Jadi kau mau kami ikut dalam perangmu ini? Menjadi semacam penyelamat bagi ras yang mau mati?" tuding Alfred.

"…."

Arthur tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, dan Alfred juga tidak mau memberikan klarifikasinya terhadap perang antarklan itu, memilih untuk memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap jendela yang menampakkan bulan biru dengan jelas, seolah-olah bintang satelit itu berada tepat di hadapannya. Pria yang tidak mendapatkan jawabannya dalam selang waktu beberapa menit itu pun menjadi tidak sabar. Ia meletakkan senjata itu di atas mejanya, dan melangkah ke arah tahanannya.

Rambut Alfred dijambak, dan ia dipaksa mendongak, menatap ke sang Robin yang tampak marah. "Sepertinya kau tidak mengerti keadaan ini, bukan begitu, kera?" bisiknya. "Aku hanya ingin kalian bekerja sama. Mudah bukan?"

Alfred meludah di wajahnya, dan Kirkland si manusia Robin tampak tidak terkesima. Menggunakan tangannya yang lain, yang tidak sedang menjambak rambutnya, kalau ia perlu mengingatkan, pria itu menarik sebuah sarung tangan dari salah satu kantungnya. Dengan cepat ia mengelap cairan tersebut, dan sebuah moncong _shotgun_ yang semula miliknya tenah menekan sakit di tenggorokannya, membidik jaringan otot dan kulit di bawahnya. Dingin dan tidak berwelas kasih. Sebuah senjata untuk membunuh, dan mengambil nyawa orang lain. "Aku hanya menyajikan dua pilihan di sini. Antara kau, dan rekan-rekanmu itu, mau menolong kami, atau kutarik pelatuk ini, selagi aku," ia terkekeh-kekeh, dan Alfred menatapnya dengan ngeri,"membiarkan rekan-rekanmu mati kelaparan di penjara."

"Jadi, kau masih mau menolak ajakanku, hm?"

Moncong peluru itu ditekan semakin keras kepada tenggorokannya, tangan sang penembak hanya beberapa inci dari menarik pelatuk dan meledakkan kepalanya menjadi beberapa serpihan otak dan darah.

Dan Alfred tidak memiliki pilihan terkecuali mengangguk.

Dan Arthur Kirkland telah mendapatkan dirinya sebuah senjata dan orang-orang yang akan bertempur untuknya.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**[1] **_Mein pffankuchen ( German ): My pancake_

**[2] **_Mein liebe ( German ): My love_

**[3] **_Ishim: man-like beings, sparks, heavenly fire. Also known as a group of angels in Judasim._

**[4] **_Haukka (Finnish): Hawk_

* * *

**A/N: **

**1) Ferra: ****Daaaan, saya sebagai partner gak guna, ikut mempersembahkan fic fantasy yang akan kurang konsisten diupdate... But let's see. Kami senang dengan ini dan akan diusahakan sekonsisten mungkin~**

**2) Re: Lagi-lagi cerita fantasy dan kepanjangan. Tapi udah lama gak nulis fantasy, rasanya seger juga. Mohon maaf kalo nanti mungkin bakal lambat updatenya, karena kita harus menyesuaikan jadwal masing-masing. Oh iya, masih full of typos karena belum sempet dibeta (berhub Ferra lagi ujian xixixi) Anyway, thanks for reading sampe sejauh ini :D**


End file.
